Lullabye
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Futurefic. Dean awakens to the sound of his daughter crying. His husband has already come to her rescue, but he can't help but join them.
**HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OOOOOWN**

 **Songfic time! Ok, so this is one of my favorite and one of the most beautiful songs ever. I actually sing it to my babies at work :P. Here's a future!Destiel fic. No funny business (WHAT?!) , just sick amounts of cute and sad and sweet.**

* * *

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Time to close your eyes_  
 _And save these questions for another day_  
 _I think I know what you've been asking me_  
 _I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised_  
 _I would never leave you_  
 _And you should always know_  
 _Wherever you may go_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _I never will be far away_

Dean was somewhere between awake and asleep, a beautiful voice off in the distance calling him to consciousness. It was a little cracked, as if sleep had only just left the voice. It was familiar. Dean cracked an eye open and glanced to the side out of habit.

His husband was gone.

Momentary panic set in before he glanced over at the little monitor on the bedside table, seeing the little green lights zipping back and forth across the screen, indicating noise. Soft shushes and weak, tiny cries sifted through the speakers. He felt relief, but knew it was gonna be a long night. They're poor little Gracie. Her nightmares were more frequent now. Dean blamed himself.

Castiel had assured him several times that they were both at fault for not giving up hunting after adopting Gracie. They thought they were well hidden, but...

At four years old, the little thing had seen enough blood and death. No child should have to see her daddies kill anything besides a spider and Dean still felt a chill when he thought of the night those vampires broke into their home, seeking revenge for the deaths of their nest. Castiel and Dean acted quickly, taking several hard hits in the process, but when the final vamp fell, Gracie stood at the base of the stairs, eyes filled with tears and fear. She barely looked at them for days. Dean had only just learned to get a full night's sleep. Castiel was usually the one to get up and comfort Gracie because he still hadn't quite reaquainted himself with the luxury of sleep.

Dean turned over and stared at the baby monitor, hearing the soft conversation on the other side.

"It was so scary, papa..."

"It was just a dream, Gracie, I promise."

"But they're real...monsters are real and they're gonna hurt me and you and Daddy-"

"Ssshh no, they won't, baby. Your daddy and I would never let anything hurt you. Never ever."

A few sniffles. "What if they kill you and Daddy and I'm all alone?"

Castiel didn't answer quickly. He knew it was possible. After all of the things that had happened in their lives, he knew there was an absolute chance that one day, he or Dean could be a target again and may not be quick enough.

"Papa?" Dean heard her whimper when he didn't answer. Dean swallowed hard and got out of bed, the hardwood cold on his feet. He walked slowly and quietly toward Gracie's room. A dim glow came through the door crack when he opened it. Castiel and a teary-eyed Gracie looked up at him. Dean always felt his breath catch in his chest when he looked at the little girl. Even straight out of sleep, her ringlets fell below her shoulders neatly, framing her soft, pale face. She blinked her big blue eyes then rubbed them.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked, walking over to sit next to Castiel, who held their little girl in the middle of the bed, cradling her head against his bare chest.

"Those monsters came back," she sniffed, nuzzling into Castiel's chest deeper.

"I didn't want to wake you," Castiel spoke to Dean, though he kept his eyes on the little girl and threaded his fingers through her hair. "You haven't been getting much sleep either."

Dean slid in close to them and wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter. "I'd rather do this than sleep."

They sat for a moment, Gracie clinging to her fathers and listening to the beating of Castiel's heart. Dean remembered something.

"You were singing our song. Without me."

Castiel looked over. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't want to wake you-"

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's temple. "I know. I think we should finish it, though. It doesn't work to get rid of the monsters if we don't finish it, right Gracie?" Dean reached over and swiped a tear from his daughter's cheek with his thumb. She sniffled and nodded.

"Come on, then," Dean climbed up into the tiny bed. "You two come here."

"Dean, this is a twin-sized bed," Castiel let out a tired laugh. "We're not gonna fit."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled them down, making Gracie giggle for the first time since Dean woke up. "What, you don't like being this close to me?"

"No, you stink," Castiel smiled. Gracie scrunched her nose and giggled again.

"Eeew, Daddy stinks," she buried her face in Castiel's neck. Dean grabbed her at the sides and tickled her, making her shriek and squirm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, you smell nice, Daddy!"

"That's what I thought," He smiled as she wiggled in between them. Dean lay an arm across her, resting it on Castiel's bicep and squeezing gently and exchanging a tired smile with his husband.

"The song, Daddy," Gracie yawned and burrowed deeper. Dean nodded and kissed her forehead. Castiel laced his hand with her little one and picked back up singing where he was before.

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Now it's time to sleep_  
 _And still so many things I want to say_  
 _Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
 _When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
 _And like a boat out on the ocean_  
 _I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark_  
 _And deep inside this ancient heart_  
 _You'll always be a part of me_

Castiel reached up and tucked a damp piece of hair behind Gracie's ear. The little girl was fighting sleep desperately, her eyes turning on Dean, who always sang this part. Dean starting singing this song to Gracie before she even knew what was happening- back when she would wake in the middle of the night crying to be fed. Castiel knew Dean could sing, but to see him sing such a sweet song to such a small creature that he loved with every bit of his soul made Castiel fall in love with him all over again. Dean had moved his hand over Castiel's, taking his and Gracie's hand into his. Dean picked up the song.

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
 _Now it's time to dream_  
 _And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
 _Someday your child may cry_  
 _And if you sing this lullabye_  
 _Then in your heart_  
 _There will always be a part of me_

Dean glanced up at his husband, who was now asleep, hand limp in his own. Gracie had also finally fallen asleep. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, taking in the beauty of the sight before him. His little family. It was nothing like what he saw for himself years before. He thought by now, he would be dead- never having been a father or husband or anything other than a hunter. It was a bit overwhelming to think that not only did he stop hunting, but he made a new life with someone he loved and was able to raise a beautiful, smart little girl. He was able to be a father like one he never had. He reached up and slid his hand into Castiel's hair, smiling a little when Castiel made a soft sound in his sleep. He felt Gracie wiggle just a little bit closer into his chest and he kissed her forehead before finishing the songs, ensuring that no monsters would ever destroy the family he had worked so hard for.

 _Someday we'll all be gone_  
 _But lullabyes go on and on..._  
 _They never die_  
 _That's how you_  
 _And I_  
 _Will be_


End file.
